Wedding Twist Ch2
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony and Angela's long awaited wedding night.


The silence in the car comforted them as he drove them to their destination. It soothed them with the knowledge that even without words they were still connected. Whether they were lying on their couch watching a movie or cleaning up the kitchen after a family meal as long as they were together they were content. Words weren't needed because their hearts connected them in a way that surpassed anything either one of them had ever felt.

He glanced over at her. The moonlight illuminated her lovely features making her glow. He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. She glanced over at him and smiled back-an unique combination of shyness and vixenish - that had him swallowing hard. How in the world did she do that? The Angel Tony wanted to wait till they got to their destination and gently make love to her while the Devil Tony wanted to pull off the side of the road and take her passionately until she forgot her own name. The Angel Tony won out; after all this was their wedding night and he wanted it to be romantic and special for her. They would have many more years for their devil and vixenish persona's to take over their love-making. It wasn't an easy decision though so he made himself concentrate on the road but her alluring scent wafted over to him and he had a hard time thinking about anything but making love to her.

She glanced over at moonlight accentuated his handsome features making him so damn sexy it took all her willpower not to beg him to pull off the side of the road and make love to her right there, right now. But, she knew what a romantic he was and that he probably had this night planned for a long time and she didn't want anything to spoil it for him. After all they had the rest of their lives to act impulsively. She smiled softly and shook her head. He had gone to so much trouble enlisting the help of their family, friends, and even a few strangers to make this evening memorable for her. He noticed her grin and was curious as to what was going on in his beautiful wife's head.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking of what a wonderful, amazing, and yet crazy night this has been."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I have to admit I was worried for a while you were going to turn me down."

"Why would you think that?" She was flabbergasted. Didn't he know how much she loved him and wanted to marry him?

He shrugged. "I guess I figured you would be to upset that we all tricked you."

"Okay, I admit I was a little -okay a lot surprised but I have to say it was one of the best surprises I've ever had.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off."

"I love the fact that you went to so much trouble for me."

"Believe me it was no trouble. I'd do anything for you."

She felt her heart flutter. No man had ever made her feel like this. She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too. Sam was right. I can't imagine being without you."

"Me either."

"What? You can't imagine being without you?" he joked.

She laughed. The sound of it was like music to his ears. He made a vow he would keep her laughing for the rest of their lives.

"No silly, I can't imagine being without you."

"Well don't worry because you'll never have to find out."

"Neither will you." She said softly kissing him on the cheek. She lied her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He in turn thought about the surprise he had in store for her for their honeymoon. He hoped she enjoyed it. He was taking her to a place that was very meaningful for both of them. But, that was tomorrow. Tonight, was their wedding night and he planned to make it memorable.

After a while he pulled intoThe Fairfield Inn where he had a reservation. After checking in they rode up in the elevator to the honeymoon suite. He couldn't take it anymore; he pulled her closer to him and began kissing her running his hands up and down her back. Her scent was intoxicating. Her skin was soft as silk and her lips were sweet as sugar. "Sugar lips" he murmured.

She pulled back. "What did you just say?" Had she heard him correctly? *Sugar Lips?!"

He grinned his smile a mixture of shyness and cockiness. He took a finger and ran it gently across her lips. "Sugar lips." he whispered huskily. "I've never told you that your kisses are sweet like sugar?" She shook her head unable to speak. "Well they are and for the rest of our lives I'm going to have the pleasure of drowning myself in that sweetness."

The elevator door opened then momentarily startling them. So engrossed in each other they hadn't even noticed the elevator had stopped. He held out his hand and she slipped hers into his. Together they walked to the honeymoon suite opened the door and closed it behind them.

For a few moments they gazed around the room taking the romance and beauty of it in. The walls were painted a pale yellow which contrasted wonderfully with the dark wood floors. An area rug swirled with various colors and a fireplace completed their private oasis.

"Beautiful room, isn't it?" she inquired softly.

"It certainly is." he answered her, "But, it pales in comparison to my wife."

Wife. How she loved hearing him say that. She turned to him and looked at him adoringly. "Well this wife feels the same way about her husband."

Husband. The word sounded so good coming from her lips. Her sugar tasting lips. Suddenly an overwhelming need to kiss them washed over him. He walked over to her and slid one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He started off kissing her gently but eventually his kisses grew in intensity. He heard and felt her moan against his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair while his traveled up and down her back. Reluctantly he pulled himself away and led her closer to the king sized bed. Even though he loved her hair when it was up he knew she would be more comfortable with it down so he loosened her french braid letting her hair fall across her shoulders. He gazed at her lovingly trailing his fingers through her golden locks down to the zipper on her dress. Her breathing quickened as he slid the zipper down all the while never losing eye contact with her. She felt the dress slip off her body and onto the floor. She was left clad only in her cream colored bra and panties and high-heels. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her. Her cream colored lingerie and heels against her honey colored skin nearly made him lose his mind.

Sugar lips and honey colored skin? Dessert never sounded so good.

Realizing he was still dressed in his tux and even though she always loved seeing him in one right now she wanted to see him out of it. So she slid his jacket off his shoulders where it joined her dress on the floor. He undid the bow tie and tossed it on the floor as well. Her fingers trembled as she undid his shirt each button revealing a glimpse of his masculine chest. Finally she was done and she slid the shirt off leaving him just wearing his pants and shoes/socks but before she could take those off as well he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her whispering in her ear that he loved her. He then stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Even though she had seen him naked before this time it felt more meaningful. It was their wedding night after all. He climbed into bed beside her and ran his hands up and down her body. She kicked off her heels while he freed her from her bra and panties. His eyes traveled hungrily up and down her body his arousal making itself known to both of them. He kissed her passionately and she responded with her own. He then kissed his way down her body capturing every inch. She clutched the sheets in her hands her breathing intensifying with each kiss.

"Tony." she murmured huskily. She didn't have to say anymore. She was ready. He held himself over her and slid inside her. They had made love before but this was different. This was magical. The feelings they felt were exquisite. He thrusted gently but forcefully in and out of her her long legs wrapped around him pulling him even deeper inside her. She felt the start of an orgasm and pulled his head down to hers and kissed his lips. He felt an orgasm coming on as well but wanted to no needed to pleasure her first. So he sped up his thrusts and was rewarded when he heard her cry out. After a few more moments his cries joined hers and he collapsed on top of her. He lied on top of her for a minute while he got his breathing under control. He then rolled off of her pulling her with him until she was lying with her head on his chest. Neither one of them spoke both spent after their lovemaking. Finally he broke the silence.

"Hey Angela. I think checkers is now my favorite game."

Her laughter echoed in the room.


End file.
